


Как приручить зверя

by WTF_Webtoon_2017



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Webtoon_2017/pseuds/WTF_Webtoon_2017





	

Нужна ли ему победа в этой глупой схватке? Нет. Нужно ли ему оставлять за собой последнее слово? Не критично. Было ли ему скучно? Безумно. И сейчас его главное развлечение — это худой рыжий парень, который обладает самыми плохими манерами и скверным характером. Но даже дикого зверя можно приручить.

Вряд ли рыжий горит желанием вести с ним какие-то дела, готовить ему ужины, болтать о погоде, лицезреть его рожу в школе и вообще находиться с ним в одном помещении, но кому было интересно его мнение?

А нужно ли это самому Хэ Тяню? Непременно. Он хочет его увидеть. Сейчас это было делом чрезвычайной важности. Хэ Тянь должен понять, почему рыжий занимает так много места в его голове. Они наверняка снова подерутся, но именно от этой мысли кровь буквально начинает бурлить в жилах. Кулаки нетерпеливо сжимаются в предвкушении скорой встречи с лицом рыжего, а губы непроизвольно кривятся в кровожадном оскале. В последнее время он сам откровенно нарывается на эти самые драки, но как тут устоять, когда рыжий так легко заводится? Достаточно лишь одного слова, мимолетного прикосновения — и вот они катятся по земле, тесно прижимаясь телами.

Дикий, нелюдимый зверь. Вот на кого похож рыжий, и вряд ли кто-то был способен пробить брешь в стене отчуждения, что он воздвиг вокруг себя. Дело тяжёлое, но не невыполнимое. Хэ Тянь привык доводить дело до конца, каким бы тяжелым оно ни было. Это похоже на азартную игру, остановить которую у него уже нет сил. Он должен увидеть, что скрывается под маской ненависти и злости. Стать тем единственным, кто сумел зайти так далеко.

— Чего тебе? Какого хрена ты мне названиваешь целый день? — Рыжий как всегда выглядит напряженным, будто натянутая тетива. Во взгляде злость и крайняя степень раздражения. А кому сейчас легко? Злится, но все равно тащится каждый раз, как он велит. Послушный дикий зверь.

— Что ты любишь?

— Какого?..

Кажется, вопрос загоняет его в тупик. Он настороженно замирает, глаза неотрывно изучают лицо Хэ Тяня, ища подвох. Рыжий переминается с ноги на ногу, так как молчание затягивается, но не уходит. Потому что помимо злости его безумно мучает любопытство, которое явно читается на его лице.

— Хочу узнать тебя поближе. — Хэ Тянь выглядит расслабленным, на лице ни тени усмешки, голос звучит вполне дружелюбно, и подобное поведение буквально выбивает жизнь из тела рыжего. На пару секунд он становится похожим на безжизненную статую, кажется, даже дышать забывает, но быстро берет себя в руки.

— Ты бухой? — делает он единственный вывод, который кажется ему наиболее подходящим для данной ситуации.

— А ты глухой? Или тупой? Хотя, не отвечай, я знаю ответ.

Хэ Тянь с трудом сдерживает свое ликование, потому что такая растерянность рыжего означает, что он на верном пути. Адреналин подскакивает до самой высшей отметки, сердце бешено стучит от предвкушения грядущей игры, которая точно не будет скучной.

— Пошел в жопу, придурок. — Кажется, рыжий не находит ничего лучше, чем просто сбежать, и Хэ Тянь его понимает. Понимает, но не сочувствует.

— Ты не ответил. — Хэ Тянь ловко хватает рыжего за локоть и притягивает как можно ближе к себе, нарушая все правила дружеского общения. Их бедра соприкасаются и трутся друг о друга, вызывая сильное возбуждение где-то в области паха. Рыжий тут же краснеет до самых кончиков ушей. Глаза широко распахнуты, а руки сжаты в кулаки на тот случай, если дело примет серьезный оборот.

Он делает попытку вырваться, но слишком слабую, чтобы она могла хоть как-то повлиять на его положение. Хэ Тянь морщится от боли в боку после ощутимого удара рыжего, и в наказание еще больше ограничивает его свободу.

В глазах рыжего читается паника и непонимание. Дикий зверь всеми силами желает вырваться из плена чужих рук и скрыться в своей маленькой норке.

— Пусти, придурок. Ты что, гей?! — Рыжий громко рычит, пытаясь пнуть Хэ Тяня в пах, но тот ловко зажимает его ногу между своих коленей, глядя прямо в глаза. Хэ Тяня вся эта возня забавляет, и от его ухмылки рыжий еще больше ощетинивается, уже почти рыча в голос.

— Ага. И ты тоже.

— Да пошел ты! Я. Не. Гей! — зло выплевывает он, так оторопев от подобного заявления, что даже забывает бороться за свою свободу, не замечает, что руки на его талии медленно сползают к заднице.

— Дай мне немного времени, и я тебе это докажу. Скажи, что тебе нравится, и я обещаю, что отпущу тебя. Такой простой вопрос. Неужели ты и на него не можешь ответить?

— Чертов псих!

— Неверный ответ. — Хэ Тянь наклоняет голову и языком проводит влажную дорожку от основания шеи до скулы рыжего, отчего тот на пару секунд испуганно замирает. Хэ Тянь искоса за ним наблюдает, пытаясь понять, чем вызвана подобная реакция. Рыжий настолько шокирован или же ему это нравится? Даже если сейчас он испытывает отвращение, то Хэ Тянь знает пару отличных способов его переубедить.

— Хорошо, хорошо! — Рыжый упирается руками в грудь Хэ Тяня и выгибается назад, чтобы увеличить дистанцию между ними. Хэ Тяню не нравится, что его прервали на самом интересном моменте, но ведь все это затевалось совсем для другого, и сейчас не время терять голову.

— Я слушаю.

— Мне нравится готовить по собственным рецептам.

— Отлично. — Хэ Тянь довольно скалится, предвкушая отлично проведенный вечер. У него есть возможность убить сразу двух зайцев: вкусно поесть и лицезреть недовольную рожу рыжего у себя дома. — Жду тебя в восемь у супермаркета возле моего дома. И не вздумай сбегать, иначе я тебе яйца откручу. У тебя уже есть опыт, и ты знаешь, как это приятно.

— Какого хрена я опять должен тебе готовить?!

— Потому что я так сказал.

Хэ Тянь делает шаг назад, наконец отпуская рыжего на свободу, и тот, увлеченный гневной тирадой, теряет равновесие, смешно махая руками. Хэ Тянь больше его не слушает и не обращает на него внимания, направляясь в сторону школы. Почему-то у него нет ни тени сомнения, что рыжий придет. Он точно в этом уверен, и отчего-то эта мысль заставляет его губы кривиться в довольной усмешке, которую вполне можно принять за настоящую улыбку.


End file.
